Operation 40
:For the faction, see Op 40. "Operation 40" is the first single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. This mission introduces the player to the story's main characters. The mission takes place in Santa Maria, Cuba on April 17, 1961, as the player, Woods, and Bowman attempt to assassinate the Prime Minister of Cuba: Fidel Castro. When you first complete the level, you gain the achievement/trophy Sacrifice. Overview A cutscene plays where an unknown interrogator is asking Mason questions. Mason is electrically shocked multiple times, failing to give satisfactory answers to the questions. Mason has a flashback leading to the start of the assassination of Castro. The mission starts with Woods, Mason, and Bowman speaking to Carlos in a bar. Carlos provides them with intel to help them with their mission. Tropas soldiers enter the bar, while the Task Force remain calm. A Tropas Officer comes over and yells at Mason, Woods then grabs him and impales his hand to the counter with his knife, then smashes him in the head with a bottle. Mason then draws an ASP and eliminates the enemy soldiers. Carlos tosses him an M16 with ACOG and Grenade Launcher attached. Mason and Woods then exit the bar and commence fighting through the streets. Carlos and Bowman remain in the bar, shooting through windows to provide covering fire. As they fight down the street, Carlos and Bowman join Woods and Mason as they take out police cars. The squad then comes to a large police roadblock, which forces them to take an alley to the left. Fortunately for them, there is a car with its door open ready at the end of the alley. Mason jumps in the driver's seat and is tasked with driving the squad through multiple barricades and to safety. After Mason drives through the barricades, he whites out and a cutscene plays where Mason, fading out of consciousness in the interrogation seat, is given an electric shock which forces him back into his flashback. The mission resumes with the squad overlooking a building from the other side of a large gorge. When given a signal, Mason, Bowman and Woods zipline over to the other side, where Woods and Bowman quickly and silently dispatch of enemy guards. On entering the building, Mason is tasked with taking a soldier using a telephone out with some garrote wire. The squad then exit the house and fight their way to another building. On entering this building, Mason and Woods are faced with heavy resistance. After clearing out a room, the squad comes before the door leading to Fidel Castro's room. The squad stack up and Mason pulls out his ASP. They break open the door and Castro immediately draws a pistol, using his mistress as a human shield. Mason shoots Castro, and after a short cinematic of the bullet being followed in its flight in slow motion (only occurs with a headshot), Castro's mistress picks up a gun and is gunned down as well, much to Woods disgust. The squad then fights its way out of the building, through the courtyard, and towards an airfield. The squad runs down a cliff while secured with ropes and they make a break for a hangar where their plane is waiting. The squad enters the plane and Mason is tasked with protecting the plane from damage with an M60. Mason then jumps out of the plane, and stays behind in order to use an anti-aircraft gun to clear the runway. Mason is then pulled off of the AA gun by Lev Kravchenko and is shoved to the ground and stomped on once. Mason awakens seeing Fidel Castro and Nikita Dragovich discussing what to do with him. It is explained that the squad merely killed a double. Castro tells Dragovich to "Make sure Mason suffers". The mission ends with Mason in the interrogation chair exclaiming that Dragovich really did make sure he suffered. Veteran Difficulty Walkthrough thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Transcript Operation 40/Transcript Gallery Operation 40 bar.jpg|Carlos, Bowman, Woods and Mason planning at the bar Mason driving.jpg|Mason driving through a police roadblock Strange MiG.jpg|A North Vietnamese MiG in the Cuban airfield Op40 intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. Call-of-duty-black-ops 72633.jpg|Dragovich at the end of the level. Weaponry Starting Loadout The player starts with an ASP; after the police are killed Carlos throws the player the M16. Menu mp weapons asp.png|ASP M16menu.png|M16 with Grenade Launcher and ACOG Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons fnfal.png|FN FAL Menu mp weapons skorpion.png|Skorpion Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons m60.png|An M60 is mounted on the plane WMDshotty.png|KS-23 Intel Items *'Intel No.1:'(1/3 Intel) Located on a crate in a building after you go up a hill and pass a weapons depot. It will be straight ahead as you follow Woods and Bowman into the building. *'Intel No.2:'(2/3 Intel) Located on the dresser in a bedroom with a bed and TV in the area you enter after you kill Castro's double. *'Intel No.3:'(3/3 Intel) Located on the top of a ladder inside the first hangar you enter after you rappel down the hill to the airfield. Trivia See Operation 40/Trivia Videos 300px|thumb|left 300px|thumb|right Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels